<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Destiel】He told him good things do happen (But that really does not in his experience) by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683903">【Destiel】He told him good things do happen (But that really does not in his experience)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x18, Character Study, I don't do Fix-it, M/M, Scene missing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He told him good things do happen (But that really does not in his experience)</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Destiel】He told him good things do happen (But that really does not in his experience)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ 看完15x18當天我已經哭成狗，哭了好幾個小時，我的歐美初心船就這樣成為Canon後，幾秒後Cas就死了</p><p>＊ 當時沒有寫是因為對結局還有希望，可是看完1520我好生氣又失望。不劇透太多</p><p>＊ 我是個不喜歡Fix-it的作者，所以我只會寫missing scene，然而寫著寫著，自己似乎寫出了character study的感覺（。。。</p><p>＊ Castiel Forever, Dean Winchester Forever, Sam Winchester Forever, Destiel Forever, SPN Forever，雖說1520我真的很失望，但是還是愛這個小破劇的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他們的結局不應該是這樣的。</p><p>Dean Winchester茫然地坐在地堡的地下室裡，看著早就已經空無一人的房間。剛才所發生的事情太快，他根本無法反應過來，然後他就離開了，那個他以為不會抱有和自己相同感情的天使，被帶走了。Dean感覺到自己的身體被掏空了一樣，他的心臟、他的呼吸、他的聲音，還有他的Castiel，全都被虛無帶走了。</p><p>活了這四十多年的人生，Dean早知道好運從來不降臨在他身上。無論是天堂上的天使、地獄裡的惡魔，還是行走在人間或是煉獄的怪物也好，當然少不免身邊的親友，沒有生物會不知道Dean內心早就已經破碎不已。唯一落在他身上的好運，大概就只有Castiel。</p><p>雖說Castiel偶爾會做出一些蠢事，但在Dean的內心深處很清楚知道，對方所做的一切都是為了他。只是他從來不敢承認，勇敢地說出自己的心聲。Dean從來不是一個懂得表達情感的人，以致於沉浸在震驚中的他只能說出一句：「不要這樣，Cas。」</p><p>這不公平，沒有一點公平可言。Dean才知道他的天使愛著自己，這12年的相處，對Cas產生的愛意，在下一秒便被虛無吞噬而盡。他甚至無法接起Sam給他撥打的電話，就算他知道外面的世界正在滅亡。Sam給他來電肯定和外頭的事情有關，可是他現在只想放任自己放棄這個世界一會，只因他的世界已經被奪去了。</p><p>Castiel和他說：「你改變了我。」這句話一直纏繞在Dean的腦海中揮之不去。獵人想起了在大概10年前，他被送到2014年的末日世界之後，在他回來看見Castiel第一眼之時，他便禁不住和對方說：「永遠不要改變。」每件他觸碰過的事，每個他靠近過的人，總會因他而受到傷害。他不希望Castiel改變的原因，是因為他在2014的時候見過Castiel被他改變成，服從他命令的墮落天使，甚至願意為他死。</p><p>然而，歷史總是在重複。即使當時憑著他們幾個人的努力，沒有走向2014的末日結局，Castiel卻仍然因為他已改變，再次為了他犧牲自己。如果失去了Castiel，就算他們能夠阻止末日又如何？Dean知道，如果他們有那麼渺茫的機會，可以打敗Chuck的話，那麼他們的人生不會再受其之控，也許他會在那個時候和Castiel坦誠自己的心意。</p><p>可是，他的天使走了。</p><p>不單是走了那麼簡單，而是被虛無帶走了。在離去之前，得不到Dean的任何回應，腦袋裡面固執地認為Dean不會答允他，覺得Dean是他求以不得之人。Dean來不及訴說他的愛意，甚至沒有時間和他說出一句最簡單的「我愛你」，他便失去了他。</p><p>如果他可以在Chuck的手下倖存，那無論如何他也會去找Castiel，把他從虛無裡帶回來。他一定會找到方法把他拯救出來，就像以前他們互相為對方做的一樣，至少讓他再見他一面，和他說一聲我愛你。</p><p>若然Castiel沒有因為他而墮落，要是他從來沒有在地獄深淵中緊緊地把他拉出來，如果他從來沒有因為Dean而有所改變，仍然是那個天父的好士兵的話，那麼這一切是否會有所不同？Dean有能力可以改變的話，他唯一希望可以改變的是Castiel對他的愛。天使本就不應該存有感情，更何況對人類抱有愛意是違犯他們的規條。這也是Dean認為他的愛不會得到回應的主因。</p><p>本來要對抗Chuck，拯救唯一倖存的世界這事對Dean來說，已經把他逼到懸崖邊，隨時便失足墮進失控的深淵。他甚至用槍指向Sam，讓他不要擋在他的路上。Dean現在回想也不太確定自己有甚麼毛病，才會威脅他一直守護的弟弟。</p><p>目擊了這件事之後，Castiel竟然還可以和這樣的他說出他所做的一切是出於愛。Castiel說他是他在地球上認識到，最富有同情心、無私，以及充滿愛的人。因為關心他，他才會為關心Sam，關心Jack，而為了他，他可以關心整個世界。Dean不認為自己值得擁有Castiel，他怎可能值得擁有如此美好的天使，總是為了他開創特例。</p><p>Cas，你可以聽到我的聲音嗎？我愛你，我愛你，我愛你。我會來找你的，不要害怕。</p><p>Dean不知道對方在虛無之中是否可以聽到他的聲音，但願他可以，就像過住他每次向Castiel禱告，對方都可以聽見一樣。他不太確定自己在地下室內坐了多久，只知道自己的血液凝固在原地，氣息也冰冷不已，唯獨臉上的熱淚不斷滴下。</p><p>最後，他終於有力氣握著手機，撥通了Sam的電話。在Sam接聽，還沒來得及說出一個字之前，Dean終於忍不住顫抖著說：</p><p>「我失去了他，Sammy......我失去了他...」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊篇名很明顯是取自04x01，內文也插了05x04， 15x17</p><p> </p><p>＊ 說實話，已經至少4年沒有看過Destiel的同人，中英也沒再看，但為甚麼我還可以記得他們的場景和對白TvT</p><p> </p><p>＊ 還有一些關於S15的Scene Missing梗想要寫的，但是還有其他CP的東西很多要寫，慢慢來吧（（（</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>